Advancements in the broadcast media sector have led to the development of various technologies and distribution platforms that are changing the way media content is presented to consumers. Distribution platforms usually refers to the types of networks that are used to deliver the media content presentation to the consumers. Currently, all the distribution platforms, such as analog terrestrial broadcast, digital terrestrial broadcast, direct-to-home satellite broadcast, cable, Internet Protocol (IP), and over-the-top television (OTT), compete and strive to increase their appeal in order to gain higher revenues. The television viewing market is no longer exclusively concerned with whether media content services are viewed on a dedicated television or another device capable of playing media content. As a result of penetration of new technologies in the broadcast media sector, it is evident that the success of media content distribution or broadcasting will be dependent on the ability of the network provider to provide new avenues to their affiliates, differentiation of their offerings from that of incumbent broadcasters, or by re-engineering to find new modes of content delivery.
Traditionally, a network provider (network operator) usually decides what shows to air in the upcoming broadcast year and when to air them. A programming schedule defines what to broadcast and when, ensuring an adequate or maximum utilization of airtime. Accordingly, a bidding procedure is initiated well in advance for selling of airtime slots. The media content related to winning bids is packaged into brands, or organized into channels to be delivered to consumers. Increased competition has led the broadcast providers (or the network providers) to differentiate their offering and handle multiple channels at the same time, which in turn have added unparalleled levels of complexity. This required installation of large infrastructures and resources to maintain uninterrupted content delivery for existing channel and also meet the ever increasing demand of new channels offerings. Thus, an advanced system may be required that provides the network provider with an ability to provide new channel offerings in a cost-effective manner.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.